The Lost Captain
by Zuoja
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, ANBU Captain gets taken to the Fallout New Vegas world. Not great, Or good for that matter. Once again grammar mistakes shall be fixed at a later date.


_**The Lost Captain **_

Naruto was many things. An ANBU Captain. The man who decimated Akatsuki. The master of all elements. The holder for the Juubi. The last person alive with the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnengan. The Sage of Six Paths. And he was, overall, A murderer. He alone had killed more people than even Madara or Pein had. Right now he was returning to Konoha after yet another SSS-Ranked Assassination mission. He had been sent to assassinate a man. Inside of a camp. Full of ANBU and ANBU Captains. Not to mention S-ranked Missing Nin. Yeah. He had a little bit of trouble. He finished the mission though. Naruto suddenly used Hiraishin to appear 100-feet ahead of where he was with his standard-issue Ninja-to unsheathed. He looked around cautiously, Unaware of the location of the person watching him. Pushing chakra to his feet, He jumped into the air. Looking around he was about to launch some Kunai in the spot he had felt the chakra coming from when he disappeared in a bright white flash.

**Good-springs, Mojave Wasteland**

Naruto opened his eyes. He was in a minor amount of pain but ignored it. He looked around, Seeing an old man who was dressed strangely beside him and a strange room. He was wearing his standard ANBU Gear only without his mask or cloak. His sword was beside him and his scrolls were on their belt. He sat up.

"W,,,Where am I?" He asked in a voice that showed how confused he was

"You're safe." A strangely calming voice came from the old man.

"..Safe?" He asked for confirmation

"Yeah.. Safe." The man chuckled

"...Safe... Ha..." Naruto smiled before laughing.

**Three Years Later**

Naruto had been in the Mojave Wasteland for Three Years. He'd left for awhile to see the rest of the country, But came back after a week. He had joined the NCR after a week in Good-springs. He'd learned about the controlling factions and smaller ones. He found the NCR as the lesser of two evils so he went to the camp out in Primm. There he UN-officially joined them and did a few jobs. He'd left for Camp Golf where he joined officially after killing all of the Powder Ganger's In the prison for the NCR. He quickly rose through the ranks, Becoming the Rangers commander before joining the Veteran Rangers. He had been there for two years before becoming their commander and wore special armor to show it. His was black, and made differently.**(Advanced Riot Armor only made with NCR on the shoulders.)** In his second year he had raided the camp that Caesar was in with nothing but his Ranger Sequoia's and Brush Gun, Killing everyone inside. He found it unfortunate that Lanius or 'The Courier' wasn't there. He'd like to have fought them. He was currently inside of Camp Golf, Ordering people at the firing range to fire or throw grenades. He was bored honestly. He kind of hoped for _something _to happen. He got his wish in a bad way. They all heard one of the scouts yell out.

"DEATH CLAWS! OH GOD! THERE ARE SO MANY!" He yelled frantically while unloading his magazine into them. Naruto grinned internally and grabbed his Ranger Sequoia's and began to fire at them. When he was out of ammo he'd toss them to the side and grab another two. In total, He had eight on his person. So he took out atleast 20 or so. He threw the last of revolvers to the ground and grabbed his brush gun, Firing it from the hip as he faced them. Each shot hit them in the head. He tossed it away as-well when it was out he grabbed his grenades making the others look at him strangely. What? He came prepared. He lobbed them and watched as they exploded before grabbing his C4 Explosives and threw them. He pulled their trigger's switch and watched as they exploded. If he wasn't so into it, He'd wonder why there are still so many coming even though he alone had killed atleast a hundred so far. He pulled another trigger out a activated it causing an explosion with the power of a Mini Nuke go off as hundreds of mines blew up. When they could see clearly he had a minigun out and was already firing again. The explosion had killed hundreds of them and the minigun was sawing them down. He tossed it aside and a gatling laser appeared in his arms. He did the same after a moment and then he pulled out a missle launcher. Several. Then Fat Boy's and Mini Nukes. Several. By the end he had a long trail of guns and such behind him. He was currently throwing knives both combat and kitchen, and when he was out began throwing Kunai and Shuriken. Once he was out of the thousand he pulled out a Khukri in one hand and his Ninja-to in the other. He charged and used them until they broke. He tossed them away, Pulling two fully modified katanas out and slicing throw the death claws. He tossed the broken hilts away in a moment, and pulled out a purely evil looking sword he'd found in some sort of temple out. He called it Chaoseater. He threw it's hilt away once it's blade broke and pulled two death scythes out and killed the remaining few hundred. In the end it was literately raining blood and he had this awesome music called 'dubstep' blasting in his helmet, And other's could hear it as they watched him make history with what he was doing. He was actually covered in blood at the end, And breathing slightly heavier than normal. Around him laid the bodies of more than a thousand Death Claws. His weapons all atomized and he walked back to the camp.

"And that, Is why we keep him around." Spoke one of the commanders with a smirk to those who doubted Naruto's abilities.

"What are you gawking at? Get back to training!" He ordered the trainees

"You!" He yelled to the scout that had been frantic

"Name and Rank!" he ordered when he got over.

"J-Johnson sir! PFC, Sir!" Johnson said with a slight stutter

"PFC Johnson doesn't exist! Only Lt. Colonel Johnson! Get up there and grab your new gear! Good luck in your work, Lt!" He ordered handing the kid who only looked to be about 21 one of his .44 Magnums.

The kid ran off and came out a few minutes later wearing a new set of gear. Instead of his rifle he had a marksman rifle and a set of NCR Ranger Armor to replace his NCR Bandoleer Armor he was wearing a Ranger hat on his head and had a happy face. Naruto sighed in boredom before walking into a tent he and the other Veteran Rangers stayed in.

**A Few Day's Later**

Stories of what Naruto had done began to spread and it was apparently one of the more believable things to come from Camp Golf. Though that was mainly because of the pictures that had been taken.

He was transferred to Camp McCarren for some reason he didn't care to find out. As he was going there he was also Jury-rigging his weapons back to full health. He walked for about 15 minutes before remembering his tags. He'd put Hiraishin tags like, Everywhere he'd go to for whatever reason. He didn't know what the reason but all major and minor places had one. He Hiraishined there and startled the gate guards and walked inside. Inside everyone was either shooting at the range, Doing research, Or relaxing in their tents. He walked over to the First Recon tent and inside they were lazing around, Their rifles forgotten on the floor. He sighed. No discipline. He pulled out a flashbang and threw it in. They all panicked and before they could even do anything, All of them felt pain and they had red paint stains on their face. They growled and were going to intimidate the jerk who did it, Until they saw who did it. Standing infront of them was the commander of the Veteran Rangers. He had a paint ball gun in his hand and was shaking his head.

"You're all dead now. If I was the enemy no one would know this happened." Naruto said with a shake of his head as he walked away.

Naruto walked out of the gates to Camp McCarren and was surprised to see hundreds of Legion standing there, With the guards off to the side, Their throats slit. Naruto just stared before letting a handles fall out of his sleeves and into his hands and clicked a button on them, Causing the Light Sabers to activate. He held them Starkiller style, The blades behind his back and criss-crossed. He suddenly charged forward, and began to slaughter the legion.

**The End**

**Yup. Naruto wins. Always. Never loses. EVER**


End file.
